Question: Omar had to do problems 40 through 65 for homework last week. If Omar did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 40 through 65, we can subtract 39 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Omar did 26 problems. Notice that he did 26 and not 25 problems.